World War II (conflict)
World War II (abbreviated WWII or WW2), also known as the Second World War and the Second Great War, was a global military conflict, the joining of what had initially been two separate conflicts. The first began in Asia in 1937 as the Second Sino-Japanese War the other began in Europe in 1939 with the German invasion of Poland. This global conflict split the majority of the world's nations into two opposing military alliances: the Allies and the Axis powers. It involved the mobilization of over 100 million military personnel, making it the most widespread war in history, and placed the participants in a state of total war, erasing the distinction between civil and military resources. This resulted in the complete activation of a nation's economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities for the purposes of the war effort. 62 million people, the majority of them civilians, were killed, making it the deadliest conflict in human history. The financial cost of the war is estimated at about a trillion 1944 U.S. dollars worldwide, making it the most costly war in capital as well as lives. The Allies were victorious, and, as a result, the Soviet Union and the United States emerged as the world's leading superpowers. This set the stage for the Cold War, which lasted for the next 45 years. The United Nations was formed in hopes of preventing another such conflict. The self determination spawned by the war accelerated decolonization movements in Asia and Africa, while Europe itself began moving toward integration. Cause of the War World War II happened because of the previous World War I and Germany's great loss. Soon Benito Mussolini and the fascists took control of Italy and set the model for Adolf Hitler's Nazi Party, which was aided by the civil unrest caused by the Great Depression, took power in Germany and eliminated the Weimar Republic. Because of their expansionist views, Hitler and Mussolini began to re-militarize and become increasingly hostile. Mussolini soon conquered many parts of North Africa, while both Italy and Germany actively supported the Francisco Franco's fascist Falange party duirng the Spanish Civil War against the Second Spanish Republic, which was by the Soviet Union. Hitler then broke the Treaty of Versailles by increasing the size of the Germany's military, and re-militarized the Rhineland. He started his own expansion by annexing Austria and sought the same against the German-speaking regions (Sudetenland) in Czechoslovakia. The British and French governments followed a policy of appeasement in order to avoid military confrontation after the high cost of the First World War. This policy culminated in the Munich Agreement in 1938, which would give the Sudetenland to Germany in exchange for Germany making no further territorial claims in Europe. In March 1939, Germany disregarded the agreement and annexed the remainder of Czechoslovakia. Mussolini, following suite, then annexed Albania in April. The failure of the Munich Agreement showed that negotiations with Hitler could not be trusted, and that his aspirations for dominance in Europe went beyond anything that the United Kingdom and France would handle. The Second Great War On September 1939, Germany invaded Poland and war in Europe followed. The United Kingdom and France soon declared war. During the winter of 1939/1940 there was little indication of hostilities since neither side was willing to engage the other directly. In 1940, Germany captured Denmark and Norway in the spring, and then in the early summer France and the low countries. The United Kingdom was then targeted and the Germans attempted to cut the island off from supplies and obtain air superiority in order to allow invasion. Germany never got to attack, but the Germans continued to bomb the British mainland throughout the war. Unable to engage the German forces on the continent, the United Kingdom concentrated on combating German and Italian forces in the Mediterranean Basin. It had limited success though because it failed to prevent the Axis conquest of the Balkans and fought indecisively in the Western Desert Campaign. It had greater success in the Mediterranean Sea, causing severe damage to the Italian Navy. On 1941, the war expanded dramatically when Germany invaded the Soviet Union in June, bringing the Soviet Union into alliance with the United Kingdom. The German attack started strong, overrunning great tracts of Soviet territory, but began to stall by the winter. On December 1941, the war again expanded when Japan, already into its fifth year of war with China, launched near simultaneous attacks against the United States and British in Southeast Asia. Four days later, Germany declared war on the United States. This brought the United States and Japan into the greater conflict and turned previously separate Asian and European wars into a single global one. In 1942, though Axis forces continued to make gains, the tide began to turn. Japan suffered its first major defeat against American forces in the Battle of Midway, German forces in Africa were being pushed back by Anglo-American forces, and Germany's summer offensive in the Soviet Union had ground to a halt. In 1943, Germany first suffered devastating losses against the Soviets at Stalingrad, and then again at Kursk. Axis forces were completely expelled from Africa, and Allied forces had chased them up into Italy. The Japanese continued to lose ground as the American forces seized island after island in the Pacific Ocean. In 1944, the outcome of the war was becoming clearly unfavorable for the Axis. Germany became boxed in as the Soviet offensive became a juggernaut in the east, pushing the Germans out of Russia and pressing into Poland and Romania; in the west, the Western Allies invaded mainland Europe soon liberating France and the low countries and soon got to Germany's western borders. Japan launched a successful major offensive in China, in the Pacific, their navy suffered continued heavy losses as American forces captured airfields within bombing range of Tokyo. In 1945, the war ended. In Europe, a final German counter-attack in the west failed, and Soviet forces overran Berlin by May, forcing the Germans to surrender. In Asia, American forces fought hard earned victories in the Japanese islands of Iwo Jima and Okinawa while British forces in Southeast Asia finally managed to get rid of the Japanese forces. Unwilling to surrender, the Japanese finally capitulated after the Soviet Union invaded Manchukuo, a Japanese puppet state, and the United States dropped atomic bombs on the mainland of Japan in World War II. Results The United Nations was formed as a direct result of the war. The cold war between the US and the USSR started, due to America's usage of the atomic bomb, and disputes over the land captured after Germany fell. Factions Allied Powers * United States * United Kingdom * Canada *India *Australia *New Zealand *South Africa * France * Soviet Union * Poland Axis Powers * Nazi Germany * Italy * Japan *Finland * Hungary * Bulgaria *Romania *Croatia Call of Duty games World War II is the war played in every Call of Duty game, with the exception of Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2. Category:History